The new order: 19 years older
by Celrien
Summary: My version of 19 years later


**Spoiler Alert: **The below story contains spoilers, please do not read if you haven't finished reading Deathly Hallows.

**Disclaimer:** All characters depicted with in this story belong to JK Rowling.

**Author's Note: **My version of 19 years later, enjoy. This is only my second story, so please leave feedback. Thank you.

The new order: 19 years later

The rain was pouring on this the anniversary of the beginning of the new world, the new order. The weather reflected the mood in the Weasley household. People had slowly been arriving all morning as the rest of the wizarding world celebrated; the burrow was covered in a dark sheet of sadness.

Molly greeted Harry, her daughter and their three children; James, Lily and Albus. "Rose and Hugo are in the garden" James turn towards her parents. Ginny smiled and nodded, to show it was alright to go play with their cousins.

Harry holding Ginny's hand walked into the garden, a black marquee stood in the same place it ha 19 years ago, for Bill and Fleur's wedding. There seemed to be an eerie silent about the place.

Rows of black chairs faced a wall of moving photos of those who had lost their lives at the hands of Voldermort and his supporters. On this day every year since the battle at Hogwarts did the order and those whom had lost a love one gathered here. They gathered here to show their respect and show love for those who appear on the wall.

Harry stared at the wall of a thousand memories, a singe tears fell from the corner of his eye. Holding his wife close to him, he watched his mother and father dance on their wedding day. Lily green eyes shining brightly, James winked at Harry's godfather and his best man, Sirius who was drinking fire whiskey in the background.

"They were really happy" Harry sighed looking down at his beautiful wife. It was then he noticed she was herself crying. Gently wiping her tears with his thumb, a pressed a small kiss to her forehead. He let his gaze follow hers, his eyes rested on a photo that had seen many tears. The photo was of Remus and Tonks, holding Teddy. The photo was given to Harry by Remus himself, when he asked Harry to be god father.

"Harry, it's just not fair" It was at that moment a familiar voice spoke "Grandma, talks about them all the time, she always has, the used to always be part of my bed time stories, Mum, dad and Granddad." Placing his hand on his god father's shoulder, Even though Harry was his god father, Teddy had been brought up by his grandma, Harry was just 17, not an ages to bring up a child, never mind someone else. Teddy grandma however had lost her hold family and took pleasure in bring up the only living member.

Harry and Ginny turned to face Teddy, who was hand in hand with Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter Victoire. Harry smiled and gave Teddy that's my boy look. "Your parents would be extremely proud of you" Harry spoke softly, his voice full of pride. Teddy smiled and led Victoire to their seats.

The chairs began to fill with the most fabulous array of colour as wizard and witches whom Harry both recognised and didn't filled the marquee, most shaking Harry's hand on the way to their seats.

Neville walked over, Lily in tow "Professor please can you explain what the difference between …" Harry cut of his daughter as he reached out for Neville hands. "Good day old friend" Harry shook Neville hands. Ginny placing a kiss on both of his cheeks asked "Where is Luna today dear?" Neville smiled "My wife sends her love, but unfortunately the search is still on, she is unable to return from Africa without abandoning her search" Harry laughed as Ron and Hermione joined them "You do humour her to much" Ron remarked.

A greying tabby cat purred against his legs, professor McGonagall rubbed her head against Harry's leg. Harry knew this year she didn't want to be recognised; she wanted to mourn in piece. The event got bigger every year, and she wasn't getting any younger, since Abigail Johnson had taken over as headmistress, McGonagall had become a custom to the quiet life.

Hermione spoke in a whisper "I have seen too many of them at work" he eyes focused on a group of males and females whom all still wore their hooded cloaks, no need to hide the apperances. "All trying to get people realised from jail". The group had all been death eaters whom Hermione had seen come through her department at the ministry, Magical law enforcement.

Harry made a mental note to keep an eye on them, as head of the Auror department it had become second nature to him. Harry looked at his time piece and knew it was nearly time for him to speak.

All of the children came over with their grandparents "still waiting for Dean" Molly spoke in a stern voice "he is always late" Laughter broke out around her as Dean Thomas had apprated behind her, as she spoke,

Dean bowed slightly, taking Molly's hand. He pressed a small kiss to it and she blushed a vivid shade of pink. "Sorry, I'm late Molly, I was caught up grading papers" Dean grinned. Molly giggled in a girlish manner, and Arthur sighed. Sometimes Harry believes Molly would have preferred her daughter to marry Dean.

"I must seat the children" Molly rushed off, Arthur followed, the children in tow. "That reminds me, Harry would you mind giving a talk to my sixth years on unforgivable curses, It would mean a lot to them."

Harry smiled and nodded in reply, Dean rushed to take his seat. Slowly walking on to the stage, Harry smiled as the marquee filled with applause, everyone was clapping. Except the group of death eaters, that Ron had stationed his and Harry families near. Ron being a well known Auror and his wife quite high in her department, the death eaters knew to behave.

Harry began to speak and the room fall silent, everyone clinging to his every word. "Many life's lost, to give further generations the best possible life's. For that we should all be ever grateful for" Harry traced his fingers over his scar.


End file.
